


He Did It

by ang3lba3



Series: because dragons [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff groaned. If any of Tony’s gifts exploded and or burst into flames he got to punch Tony in the throat, they had an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



“I did it.” Tony said, hands shaking as he stared at the egg. He backed out of the room slowly, head spinning from lack of sleep and hunger and probably a mild case of dehydration.

“Pepper!” he yelled.

“Ms. Potts is currently at work. Would you like to make a call?” Jarvis asked.

“Send out the pre-recorded messages. Put in an order for my usual while I shower.” Tony sniffed his armpit and made a face, because Pepper wasn’t around to judge him or hit him upside the head.

-

“Steve!” Bucky called, dropping the poptart he’d been eating and giving not one fuck. “He did it!”

“Who did what?” Steve asked, pulling off his t-shirt as he came into the kitchen and pressing at the AC until the room was cooler. Being a super soldier was great and all, but the increased metabolism meant you were hot all the time.

Literally and figuratively, as luck would have it.

“Steve.” Bucky said, grabbing Steve’s shoulders and shaking him a bit as he leaned in.  _“Dragons.”_

-

Everyone heard the news before him - even Scott because Scott was a dirty liar who lies and liked to help people with their luggage - which he could forgive. But only because Uncle Tony was the  _best._

“No.” Stiles said firmly, because he’d seen a lot of weird shit growing up but this was definitely not happening. “No way.”

“Oh yeah.” Tony said smugly (which was kinda his default tone of voice). 

Stiles stared down at the kitten sized scaled body nuzzling into his hand and mutely shook his head.

“You’re not going to throw up, are you?” Scott asked. Stiles being this quiet was sort of scary, reminded him of the time they saw a unicorn. Stiles got so excited he hyperventilated and threw up. Then the unicorn, presumably feeling bad for Stiles, let them ride her home.

“No, but when I wake up I’m going to be really pissed this was a dream.” Stiles said. He stroked a hesitant finger down the ridge of the dragon’s spine.

Derek rolled his eyes and flicked Stiles in the shoulder.

Stiles yelped and clutched his arm. The dragon woke up and committed the most adorable act of vengeance ever witnessed by human kind - she stuck her little forked tongue out and hissed before releasing a very small burst of flame in Derek’s direction.

There were ooh’s and ah’s all around, which the dragon listened to for a moment before nodding. Obviously satisfied with the level of applause she’d received, she snuggled back into Stiles and went to sleep.

“Also, I upgraded your jeep.” Tony said.

The Sheriff groaned. If any of Tony’s gifts exploded and or burst into flames he got to punch Tony in the throat, they had an agreement.

Two days later the dragon - now known as Shelley, named for Mary Shelley and the Shelley from Hemlock Grove - burned down the couch.

There was something very satisfying in the way Tony lost his voice for an hour and a half.

 

**Author's Note:**

> because _dragons_. 
> 
>  
> 
> [inspired by this amazing series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/23645)
> 
>  
> 
> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)


End file.
